Job d’été
by Catirella
Summary: C’est toujours les même qui ont de la chance… Et nous ? ... Job d'été, que dire de plus ! ... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 12]... YAOI…


Titre : **Job d'été **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Béta : Hlo

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ah! Je ne le dis pas, na ! … **Duo:** Vilaine… Je te **proute** Duo…

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 12)

_Hlo, béta de Catirella : _

_Haaaaaaa… ils sont loin les jobs d'été du temps où j'étais étudiante… Et puis, je n'y ai jamais rencontrer quelqu'un ! Pourquoi ce sont toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance ? _

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Ecrit le 12 juillet 2006. _

Bon, pour une fois je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. Juste que heureusement pour les étudiants, ce sont que des jobs d'été.

♣ … ♣

Est-t-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court**

♣ … ♣

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI _**! ♣ 

**_Bonne lecture et Gros Bisous… Catirella _**

♣ … ♣

Toujours les changements de temps, attention…  
**_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire. Biz, Catirella

♣ … ♣

◊ **Merci à Hlo pour cette correction . **◊

♣ … ♣

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…**

**

* * *

**

**Job d'été **

**

* * *

**

**Juillet/août. **

Jobs d'été pour avoir de l'argent au cours de l'année scolaire pour palier aux dépenses que vos études occasionnent et auxquelles vos parents ne peuvent pas forcement faire face.

Comme ces trois dernières années, vous travaillez dans la boite de votre mère au service archive. Pas très intéressant comme boulot. Mettre les documents dans des boites préalablement confectionnées par vos soins. Les répertorier et faire le suivi pour une recherche plus facile.

Cette année, une petite nouveauté. Tout sera sur info.

Donc, toutes les archives actuellement au sous-sol, faites depuis des années, doivent elles aussi être rentrées en info et comme c'est vous qui avait le plus d'expérience parmi les étudiants, et bien c'est **bibi **qui si colle.

Sauf que **bibi,** il est nul en info.

Je sais mettre en route le PC portable mais sinon, j'ai du mal à suivre tous les paramètres à renseigner.

Donc, dés le premier jour, dans mon petit Paradis en carton et papier, deux étages en-dessous de la mer, j'ai dû faire appel au technicien de la boite après avoir bloqué tout le programme.

Honte de chez honte, je n'ai pas réussi à débloquer le PC. Même avec les explications téléphoniques.

**J'ai l'impression d'être un demeuré. **

Le pauvre type est obligé de me rejoindre au pays de la poussière.

Vous avez déjà eu un super coup de chaud ?

En général, cela passe mieux en plein air sous le soleil et pas sous les néons de la salle d'archive où au moins il ne fait pas super chaud.

Ben, le coup de chaud, moi, je l'ai eu quand le pauvre type qui est en fait… Mon type, est entré dans mon champs de vision.

J'ai fait le poisson et avec la couleur s'il vous plaît.

Au moins, moi, je ne fais pas les choses à moitié.

Je vais vous épargner les détails de notre conversation…Car conversation inexistante !

Ce mec est une carpe version polaire.

Deuxième jours, re-belote.

Là, j'ai dis bonjours et rien d'autre. J'ai super bien regardé comment il faisait pour débloquer mon erreur de base mais il va trop vite.

**Le Superman de l'info, c'est Heero. **

Ouais. Il s'appelle Heero, je l'ai vu sur son badge d'accès qu'il avait posé sur mon bureau improvisé.

Et je vous le donne en mille, le troisième jour j'ai eu droit à un:

« **Baka. **»

Pas de bol pour moi, je ne sais pas ce que ce mot signifie, mais j'ai comme dans l'idée que c'est pas un mot tendre.

Une fois « **SH **» sorti, je fais la chose la plus adulte qui soit, je lui tire la langue.

Pardon?

Que veut dire « **SH **» ?

Simple **Super Heero **et on peut mettre une option avec un « **C **», Coincé.

Quoi! Ce type est constipé à mort. Peut-être aussi Con en fait !

« Bonjour » ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Tout le monde n'est pas une bête en info.

Moi, je suis une bête en **dodo**.

Je peux dormir 24 heures d'affilées sans pour autant avoir du mal à me rendormir le soir, mais là…

**C'est hors sujet… **

Ce petit manège dura jusqu'au vendredi.

Le lundi, je plante encore le système et là je peste contre moi. Je fais toujours la même connerie au moment d'ouvrir les divers fichiers donc j'ai besoin.

Donc je refais la manipulation et j'y vais doucement mais sûrement.

J'essaie de me dépatouiller seul, mais j'aggrave mon cas.

Il marmonne en chinois ou autre, j'y comprends rien.

Sauf des derniers mots.

« Tu es nul, je n'ai jamais vu cela . »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai super mal pris.

Premièrement, je déteste que l'on parle dans une langue que l'autre personne ne comprend pas. En connaissance de cause. **En plus**.

Deuxièmement, ce **grand merdeux** se l'a pète grave avec son info.

Vous explosez et lui dites que « C_'est lui le nul, car avant de mettre une personne devant un programme aussi complexe, on prend la peine de former celle-ci. _»

De plus, vous n'avez pas d'info dans vos cours puisque vous êtes aux **Beaux-Arts**. Donc, il peut se la foutre où il veut son info de crotte.

Et là, vous êtes super méga poli.

Il vous regarde fixement, vous ne lâchez pas son regard et croisez les bras sur votre torse.

Il se lève, rompt le contact visuelle lorsqu'il passe à vos côtés, et, sans se retourner vers vous, vous dit:

« Tu es encore plus mignon en colère. »

5 minutes après son départ, vous n'avez pas bougé, les yeux écarquillés et le rouge aux joues.

**SH vous trouve mignon. **

C'est dingue, vous ne vous rappelez plus du tout comment débloquer ce foutu PC tous les matins qui suivent. Et tous les jours, Heero vient le remettre en fonction pour votre plus grand plaisir.

Et surtout, il vous a demandé votre petit nom. Vous en auriez sauté de joie.

A partir de ce jour, il vous dit avant de retourner à son bureau :

« Bonne journée Duo… A demain ! »

Et vous souriez comme un baka.

**AH OUI. **

Vous lui avez demandé pour « baka ». OK, ce n'est pas pire que ce que vous vous imaginiez, en même temps ce n'est pas un mot doux non plus. Et le chinois, c'est du japonais.

Mais les deux mois arrivent à leur terme et aujourd'hui c'est votre dernier jour.

Vous ne faites pas d'erreur ce matin car votre cœur vous fait mal comme jamais. Il vous manque déjà alors qu'il n'y a rien entre vous.

Vers 11h55, il débarque dans votre monde des archives et vous avez les larmes aux yeux. Il le voit et vous baissez la tête.

Il s'approche de moi et me relève le visage.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

« Rien ! Pour rien… J'ai de la poussière dans les yeux. »

« Duo. Je ne suis pas stupide ! De plus, tu ne m'as pas appelé ce matin pour ton PC. Je constate que tu y es enfin arrivé… Mieux vaut tard que jamais, même si je sais que tu le fais exprès depuis plus de 5 semaines. »

Je rougis violemment.

« Excuse-moi. Je voulais juste te voir un peu, mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Tout cela prend fin aujourd'hui et cela m'attriste. »

Heero le prend dans ses bras et le berce pour calmer ses larmes.

Duo a posé sa tête au creux de son cou.

« Tout n'est pas fini Duo… Sauf si tu le veux ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Duo reste blotti dans ses bras. Il est bien.

« Je veux te revoir après ce soir… Je veux voir ton sourire et t'entendre rire. Duo, je n'ai pas envie que ces deux mois prennent fin aujourd'hui… Tu veux bien que nous fassions plus ample connaissance ? »

« Oui, Heero. Je serais ravi de pourvoir passer du temps avec toi… Merci d'être là en ce moment. Je n'avais pas le moral ce matin. Maintenant cela va beaucoup mieux. »

« Duo! »

« Hum ? »

« Regarde-moi. »

Je sors de mon cocon qu'était son cou pour moi et je le regarde en lui souriant.

Lentement, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes en un chaste baiser au début, qui devient très vite gourmant de nous deux.

**Cela fait6 mois que j'ai repris les cours. **

Heero et moi vivons ensemble depuis le 1er février.

Maman a de la chance, elle déjeune tous les midi avec Heero.

Moi, je mange en fonction du temps que j'ai le midi, seul ou avec mes amis des Beaux-Arts. Mais ce n'est pas cela que je voulais vous dire.

Aujourd'hui, je suis resté à l'appartement pour peindre mon amour.

Je lui montrerai la toile lorsqu'il rentrera du travail.

Je suis heureux d'avoir eu à travailler sur un PC pour mon dernier job d'été, je l'espère en tout cas. Car cela m'a permis de rencontrer mon petit copain et amant…

Lorsque tu rentres, tu m'enlaces par la taille alors que je fais la vaisselle de la veille, non faite. Tes baissers dans mon cou sont doux et j'en frissonne.

Une fois la vaisselle finie, je te guide vers mon œuvre pour toi.

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin mon amour. »

Tes yeux brillent mais tu retiens tes larmes. Je sais que tu ne pleureras pas devant moi.

« Il est magnifique. Merci mon cœur. Je t'aime Duo. »

Tu m'emmènes dans ta chambre qui est devenu la nôtre et tu me souhaites à ta façon une joyeuse Saint Valentin.

**SH **m'a mis** HS. **

Je l'aime plus de jour en jour.

Dans un dernier murmure, je lui dis :

« Je t'aime moi aussi Heechan. »

Bénis soient les jobs d'été.

Du moins pour moi, car j'y ai rencontré mon âme sœur.

**_Fini… _**

XII  
Bon courage à tous ceux qui font un job d'été.  
Bisou.

♣**_ Catirella _**♣

**Faites votre Job maintenant  
Hum! … ↓↓**


End file.
